DAW's
A DAW is a Digital Audio Workstation that is usually Computer-based. While any computer generally will do, Many professionals or hobbyists prefer powerful DAW's, constructed deliberatley for High Quality Remixing. The DAW is generally a virtual studio used to create, record or edit digital audio, with the major use coming for the ability to Create, Record and Edit MIDI files. A "Powerful" DAW can be expensive, yet completly worth the money for anyone commited to making or remixing music. In the case of this wiki, a DAW is a key component of Remixing video game music. General Features of a "Powerful" DAW (Computer Based and Intergrated) A Powerful DAW will primarily come from the computer used. DAW Computers are generally constructed from Top-end Sound cards with good drivers, and either a single Digital Audio Editing software, or a combination of many. They also include a ADC-DAC (Digital Audio Converter) of a profesional level. The program used uses the Sound Card to convert the sounds from it's analouge form to the digital sound tones we hear. A low quality sound card will make these sounds choppy, raw and in some cases will have a low frequency range. Most computers come with generally "medium" quality sound cards. The user uses the interface of the Digital Audio Editor to remix or create a midi. Increased RAM in a computer is recommended, as the lower the ram, in general, the less tracks can be used (or the less higher quality sound samples can be used) untill the whole song sounds choppy and deteriorated. A Higher RAM computer will have more capabilities of more tracks and higher quality sounds. An Intergrated DAW is one that is not done by A computer, and is not done by software but by a single "device" that consists of a mixing panel, control surface, audio converter and data storage, all in one. Intergrated DAW's are slowly becoming less popular by consumers, but are still in the market. Usually, A computer based DAW is used alongside a Midi Keyboard, that has computer conntectibility, to allow the software to convert the notes digitally, allowing for users to record their keyboard in the DAW for the general purpose of editing and helping remixing. While most software includes the ability to "convert" a Computer Keyboard into a "virtual keyboard", the notes are generally limited. Creation of the DAW DAW's came about as a increased popularity of having the same power as a full studio, just with more portablity and more features. As technology enhanced, this became possible. Musicians generally wanted something that could combine the features of a Turntable, Mix pad, and combine them in computers with the functionality of Midi Keyboards, and possibly Electric Guitars. First instances of DAW's occured in the Atari ST and Amiga computer systems. This is what sparked the use of Computer Based DAW's. How to "create" a computer based DAW Creating a computer based DAW is simple. You do not have to go and buy a new computer. All you need is to have the basic functions in your computer; *A sound Card (of any quality from default in your computer if bought recently) *USB ports (for optional Midi Keyboard to Computer conectivity) *Speakers (for sound output) *Audio Editing Software (for the use of remixing, see below) *ADC-DAC (most software come with this in built) *RAM over 2gb+ (preferably. nothing under 1gb will sufficiently support you.) Install the software on your computer. That's pretty much the only step! aslong as your computer has a MIDI synthesiser (Microsoft users will have the basic Microsoft Sound Mapper) then your good to go. For more functionality, connect a Midi Keyboard to assist you in playing. Many software come with virtual plugins to act as flangers, mix pads, channel splitting etc. Recommending Digital Audio Editors for use in VG Remixing FruityLoops by Image-Line Reason by Propperler-Head software ACID by Sony